Iguales
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Zakuro Fujiwara peleaba en la ultima batalla de las mew s pero Ryou va a su ayuda y Pai le lanza un rayo que Zakuro recibe, al ver a Zakuro agonisar Ryou se da cuenta que la ama por ser... iguales     si pesimo sumarry TTwTT solo lean


IGUALES

La pelea era feroz, Zakuro apenas podía escapar de los ataques de Pai. Mint, Lettuce y Puding no habían resistido antes sus ataques y cayeron en la pelea pero, no Zakuro, ella tenía que aguantar por Ichigo y por la humanidad entera. Ella esquivaba los ataques y trataba de atacar a la vez hasta que una voz le hablo, esa voz se le hacía familiar.

Zakuro, ¿Estas bien, como están las demás? — Era Ryou

— Ryou, no es un buen momento para llamarme, Puding, Mint y Lettuce están heridas y desmayadas. Yo aún estoy de pie, no creo aguantar — Le decía mientras esquivaba un potente rayo que se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¡No te muevas! Iré ahí para ayudarte Zakuro. — Ahí Ryou cortó la comunicación

— ¡NO RYOU, NO VENGAS! — pero ya era tarde.

Zakuro alzó la vista y vio a Pai que estaba arriba de ella listo para darle el golpe final, al alzar su abanico lanzó un gran rayo contra Zakuro y ella contra ataco con su látigo.

El impacto fue tan grande que lanzó a ambos por los aires. Zakuro impacto contra un árbol, Pai se estrelló contra un poste de luz. Zakuro se puso de pie a duras penas y se apoyó en el árbol, cuando subió su mirada pudo ver una melena rubia que se dirigía a su posición.

ZAKURO — Se escuchó retumbante entre los escombros, era Ryou que se acercaba rápidamente donde estaba Zakuro

— No te acerques — le grito Zakuro.

Ryou le hizo caso omiso a Zakuro y fue a brindarle apoyo, hizo que se apoyara en su hombro para poderse para. Mientras tanto Pai, ya se había erguido, vio la escena y enseguida supo que si ese era su momento de atacar debería hacerlo; tomo su abanico y lanzó un poderoso rayo. Zakuro pudo ver aquel rayo y para proteger a Ryou ella lo empujo y recibió todo el poder del ataque.

Ryou solo vio como Zakuro lo empujó, después un gran rayo de luz que se dirigía a ella y por último el cuerpo de Zakuro caer en el suelo; Ryou se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar de su compañera para socorrerla.

¿Estás bien, Zakuro? — le pregunto el oji-azul a la peli-purpura

Ryou… tranquilo solo… solo es un rasguño — le contesto la joven heroína entre gemidos de dolor pero tratando de darle a entender a Ryou que estaba bien.

¿Por qué cometiste tal locura? — le preguntó el rubio muy enojado y preocupado.

Porque… no quiero que tus muy lindos ojos azules se apaguen —.

La respuesta de Zakuro impresionó al rubio. En su interior algo se rompía por ver en ese estado a su compañera pero, a la vez una sensación muy extraña estaba floreciendo dentro de su corazón.

Zakuro, explícate por favor — le rogo el oji-azul

Desde que te conocí Ryou algo en mi interior empezó a nacer, cada vez que te miraba me ponía nerviosa y trataba de ocultarlo con mi frialdad habitual. Siempre que hablábamos yo podía ser yo misma y no ocultarme, amo tu rubio pelo tanto como tu corazón, amo la forma en la que juegas tu pelo cuando estás estresado, amo tu actitud ante los demás, amo tus ojos azules iguales de solitarios que los míos y sobre todo… yo… yo… yo te amo —.

Ryou que en ese momento no podía dejar de mirar esos brillantes ojos azules que poco a poco perdían su luz, no pudo contener las lágrimas sobre todo aquello que le había dicho. Zakuro poco a poco cerraba sus ojos para al parecer nunca despertar ya, Ryou empezó a abrazarla y a llorar por esa chica que aunque él no quisiera admitirlo amaba.

No, Zakuro, por favor… no me deje. Yo te amo a ti, desde que vi tus ojos azules como el hielo iguales que los míos me hechizaron, desde el momento que hablamos comprendí que tú eras igual que yo pero, fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ti, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta que si te perdía yo moriría y sobre todo fui un tonto al herirte cuando besaba a Ichigo eso no puedo perdonármelo y ahora estoy aquí, tú te decides entre la vida y la muerte pero quiero que sepas algo… que si tu mueres yo iré junto a ti—

Al terminar de decir esto, Ryou tomo a Zakuro de su cara y unió sus labios a los de ella, en un primer y probamente último beso, de repente Zakuro comenzó a brillar en un color morado bajo, intensificándose cada vez más con forme pasaba el tiempo dando como resultado que en un par de minutos Zakuro se reincorporase sobre su cuerpo. Ryou se paró y le extendió su mano para brindarle ayuda, ayuda a lo cual Zakuro acepto.

Zakuro y Ryou se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo tomados de las manos hasta que se escuchó una gran explosión, alzaron su mirada y vieron un gran rayo color azul que salía de la base de los extraterrestres enemigos. La batalla había terminado al fin pero después de la confesión… ¿Cómo será la relación entre ellos dos desde ese momento?

Al día siguiente, Zakuro se dirigió al café mew después de ir al doctor claro esta porque había sufrido demasiadas heridas en su cuerpo. Ahí estarían todos para disfrutar su ultimo día como miembros del equipo mew. Iba a haber, pasteles para cada uno de los miembros cortesía de Keiichiro, música, como toda buena fiesta de despedida.

Eso a Zakuro le tenía sin cuidado pero su real preocupación era Ryou. Desde que le confeso todo aquello y que ella misma se lo hizo no habían hablado así que tenía miedo, la gran Zakuro Fujiwara, experta en romance tenía miedo de ver al chico que le robaba el sueño.

La fiesta inicio apenas ella llegó, al parecer era la única que faltaba en esa gran fiesta a parte de cierto rubio que no quiso bajar dando de excusa que tenía trabajo pendiente.

En la fiesta todas las ex mew´s dieron a conocer sus planes futuros ya que no había nada que les comprometiera a estar aquí.

Ichigo se iría junto con Masaya a estudiar a Londres, Mint se marcharía a estudiar a Francia valet, Lettuce partiría a Okinawa para poder enlistarse en la universidad y estudiar biología marina, Keiichiro abriría una tienda de postres en Italia ya que Ryou tenía la suficiente edad para vivir solo.

Zakuro estaba escuchando todo lo que sus compañeras decían sobre su futuro pero, ella para ser sincera no quería irse de aquel lugar. Ella había planeado enlistarse en la escuela de medicina de la ciudad y claro estar estudiar ahí pero ahora un nuevo temor le invadía ¿Qué aria Ryou?, ¿Se marcharía también?, ¿La dejara sola? En ese momento comprendió la excusa del investigador, sabía perfectamente que esa no era la real intención del oji-azul, si era tan experta en romances como se le conocía entonces supo enseguida que la estaba evitando, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la modelo.

La joven peli-purpura se escabullo entre los invitados que eran solo seis personas. Masaya en actual novio de Ichigo, Puding, Keiichiro, Mint y Lettuce que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

Subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Ryou ya que el laboratorio había sido destruido por lo extraterrestres en aquella gran batalla. Se encontró con la puerta del cuarto del joven investigador, esa puerta los separaba, esa simple puerta de madera que podía ser su entrada a la felicidad o su entrada hacia un sufrimiento.

La heroína que el anterior día había salvado al mundo entero junto a su equipo, abrió la puerta dejando todo a manos del destino. Ryou miro hacia el umbral de su puerta y ahí vio la figura más celestial que nunca jamás había visto en su vida, era Zakuro que al parecer estaba ya mejor pero pudo divisar una venda en la mejilla izquierda de su ángel lo que le decía que aún estaba herida. Él no podía dejar que Zakuro viera su preocupación así que decidió decirle una pequeña broma.

¿A caso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? — fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio.

Sí pero, tú no me dejarías entrar si decía que era yo. ¿No es así? — efectivamente como siempre Zakuro tenía la razón.

Como siempre, dices la verdad — confirmo Ryou

En ese caso ¿Por qué no quieres verme? —

Esa fue la pregunta que lo decidiría todo. Amor. Desamor. Tristeza. Felicidad. Todo estaba en juego, todo estaba en manos de Ryou Shirogane. Su felicidad y la de él mismo estaba en sus propias manos.

Porque… Yo… Yo… Yo tengo miedo de saber que te iras de aquí, ahora que todos se van a ir, supongo que tú también te marcharas y me dejaras solo, sin la persona que amo, muriendo por dentro— Zakuro no podía creer las palabras de Ryou. ¿Dejarlo solo? Por Dios, ella nunca lo dejaría

¿Dejarte solo? Ryou para tu información yo permaneceré aquí, estudiare medicina en la escuela local y claro esta podre venirte a visitar — Ryou al escuchar las palabras de Zakuro no pudo evitar abrazarla a lo cual la modelo contesto con un leve gemido de dolor

Lo siento, se me olvido que estas herida — menciono el oji-azul

No te preocupes, el doctor dice que en una semana estaré recuperada por completo — le respondió la joven

Así que estudiaras medicina — en ese preciso momento al rubio se le ocurrió una bríllate idea.

¿Aceptarías trabajar conmigo en tu tiempo libre? Ya que Keiichiro se va, no tengo a quien me ayude con mis investigaciones — le pregunto Ryou .

Zakuro primero medito un poco la situación: Ryou pidiéndole que trabajara con él o, mejor dicho que en su tiempo libre él quería que estuviera a su lado y prácticamente no dejarla sola. A la peli-purpura se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se encamino hacia el oji-azul y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Claro que acepto el empleo. Además no se cuentas chicas irían tras un joven soltero con demasiado dinero aparte de ser muy atractivo — le dio como respuesta la heroína

Pues, si esa chica no se llama Zakuro Fujiwara no le are caso a ninguna otra — le contra dijo el investigador

Bien, en ese caso señor gruñón ¿Por qué no baja a la fiesta para que le comunique a todos los invitados sus planes futuros? — le preguntó Zakuro

¿Acaso tú ya les dijiste lo que planeas hacer? — Zakuro rió al oír tal pregunta

Claro que no, esperaba decirlo contigo —.

Zakuro para los ojos de Ryou era la más poderosa mujer, es la única que conseguía que este le hiciera caso a cualquier petición y claro, Ryou no le podía negar nada que quisiera y más si lo miraba con esos hermosos zafiros azules que tenía como ojos.

De acuerdo bajare pero, con una condición — sentencio el rubio

¿Y se puede saber cuál? — interrogo la peli-purpura

Que yo de la noticia — respondió el Ryou

¿Cuál noticia? — preguntó Zakuro

Ryou apenas escucho la pregunta, se arrodillo frente a Zakuro tomándola de la mano y mirando aquellos ojos azules que siempre quería ver. Zakuro por otra parte se quedó paralizada, enseguida sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y un calor en las mejillas.

Zakuro Fujiwara ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia? — le inquirió el rubio. Zakuro rió por debajo y se limitó a contestar

Claro que acepto, hace unos momentos te di un beso y ¿Aún preguntas si quiero ser tu novia? — típico en ella, siempre le toma más caso a las acciones que a las palabras pero, bueno de esa persona se enamoró Ryou.

Ryou abrazó delicadamente a Zakuro, como si se tratase de la más frágil muñeca de porcelana y así pasaron por un largo tiempo solo abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Amor. Cariño. Dulzura. Calidez.

Esas sensaciones fue lo que Zakuro se ganó al abrir aquella puerta, había apostado el todo por el todo al tener la ligera idea que Ryou se marcharía pero, resulto en que ambos no querían marcharse de aquel lugar, querían estar juntos y ahora eso se les haría posible gracias a que ambos son tan iguales que tuvieron los mismo pensamientos y los mismo miedos.

Al final del abrazo ambos se miraron mutuamente y cerraron el acuerdo con un cálido beso, acción que fue seguida de la aparición de ciertos miembros caninos en la joven de melena purpura. Ryou al ver aquella aparición empezó a reí risa que fue contagiada a Zakuro y ambos rieron por aquella inesperada aparición.

La ahora pareja bajo al vestíbulo donde al parecer no habían notado la desaparición de Zakuro hasta que ella bajo las escaleras de la mano con Ryou. Todos se quedaron embelesados con la pequeña demostración de afecto entre esos dos.

Zakuro y Ryou se dieron una mirada de complicidad. Ryou dejo un momento la mano de Zakuro para poder ponerlas en la cadera de su novia y poder decir al fin la noticia.

Les quiero decir algo muy importante a todos — dijo Ryou para que le hicieran caso

Quiero decirles que a partir de hoy Zakuro es mi novia y que ella será la que me ayude en la investigación cuando Keiichiro se vaya a Francia —.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante tal noticia pero hubo una persona a quien la noticia no le pareció muy linda, esa persona era Lettuce que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de Ryou pero al ver la cara de felicidad de este no pudo decir nada acerca de su nuevo estado civil ya que ella una vez se le declaro y la respuesta que obtuvo en ese entonces que para ella no tenía sentido ahora tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

"Lo siento yo no te amo a ti y sobre los besos de Ichigo, solo lo hago para fastidiarla no es que sienta nada con esos besos la persona que ganara mi corazón será aquella que me pueda entender así que perdón por no corresponderte al sentimiento"

Claro está que la única persona que puede entenderlo era Zakuro, la misma persona que pasó lo mismo por lo que él había pasado, ella era su alma gemela, ellos eran iguales.

Al finalizar la fiesta Ryou acompaño a Zakuro a su departamento para hacerle compañía y charlar con su novia. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Zakuro ambos se despidieron pero cando ella estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, Ryou la abrazo con cuidado y deposito en su mejilla un delicado beso.

Adiós, mi linda lobita — le susurro a la oreja. Zakuro rió

Adiós, mi ingenioso científico —.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel acontecimiento. Zakuro estaba saliendo de la escuela de medicina, con su gran bata blanca que la marcaba como estudiante de la institución, afuera de esta le esperaba un joven rubio con una camisa negra, pantalones blancos y lentes de sol.

Llegaste algo temprano ¿No? — le dijo la estudiante de medicina

Claro que no, tu saliste tarde — le reprocho el rubio

Bueno. ¿Ahora qué haremos? — le inquirió la joven mientras la ex mew se subía al carro de Ryou

No sé, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo en el laboratorio pero, nos desocuparemos pronto ya que mi ayudante es la mejor de todas dándonos un tiempo libre en la noche — a Zakuro se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

¿Por qué no vamos a observar la luna? — Ryou volteo a ver a la joven y enseguida supo lo que quería decir.

¿A ver la luna o a "hacer ciertas cositas" bajo la Luna? — la joven rió y le contesto

Depende de cómo te comportes hoy — ahora el joven rió y solo pudo decir que sí.

Ya después de terminar todo el trabajo de investigaciones y experimentos la joven pareja decidió pasar a hacer su actividad nocturna. Ambos se recostaron en el oscuro césped de las afueras del ex café ahora centro de investigaciones para admirar la luna.

Zakuro se recostó al lado de Ryou, este la abrazaba y le brindaba caricias delicadas a su joven pareja, Zakuro abrazaba a su novio y le daba pequeños y picaros besos.

Así era cada noche, los dos se acostaban en césped admirando a su pareja para después pasar a besarse y dar caricias como ambos eran igual sabían lo que les gustaba y lo que no, sabían en estado de animo de cada quien, sabían que ambos serian fieles mutuamente y sobre todo sabían que siempre estarían juntos ya que se enamoraron el uno del otro porque ambos eran iguales.


End file.
